Only You
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: A new student will be joining team 7 and going on an A rank mission Kakashi has assigned them.Sasuke has just figured out that he has feelings for Sakura. Will the new teamate get in the way of their blossoming relashionship? Sas X Saku
1. Transfer

Only You

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 1:Transfer And The Mission

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura Haruno was 15 years old, leaning against a bridge railing awaiting her sensei, who was always late. Naruto and Sasuke were at eachother again for the 3rd time this morning...

"You are such a bastard Sasuke!"

"Dobe..." The Uchiha said in a husk voice.

"Bastard!"

"Dobe!"

Sakura had had enough! She shut her eyes and curled her hand into a fist.

"Will you two shut up!"

Naruto instantly shut his mouth and backed away from Sakura. The raven haired ninja shrugged his shoulders and

patiently waited for Kakashi.

2 hours passed and still no sign of the perverted sensei. Naruto was becoming restless and Sasuke had to control

himself from throwing a kunai at his annoying teamate.

Sakura ran her fingers through her bubble gum pink hair and sighed. The sun was shining down on them and the

kunoichi had the urge to jump into the river underneith the bridge...

There was a puff of smoke in the middle of the 3 ninjas and there standing was Kakashi reading his perverted book.

He looked up from his book when he heard footsteps...

"Why were you late this time!" Screamed Naruto.

"I had to register a new student..." Answered Kakashi.

"Like were really going to believe that!" Sakura stepped in.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and got back to his 'icha icha paradise' book... Sakura didn't know how Sasuke could

stay so patient with their sensei?

After a couple of minutes Naruto decided to break the akward silence between them. He parted his lips and began

to speak...

"So whats the student's name?"

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped and listened for Kakashi's response.

"His name is... Takumi Sasaki..."

"He just transfered from the mist village..."

Kakashi gave them the 'leave me alone' look and began to read his book again... When the students absorbed what

their sensei told them Naruto asked...

"Where is he?"

Kakashi rubbed his temples and read another couple sentences before answering Naruto's second question.

"He should be on his way..."

"You mean hes on OUR team!" Shouted Naruto.

Kakashi nodded his head and again began to read his perverted book. Sakura rolled her eyes at her sensei and

looked to her left.

There far out in the distance she could spot a figure. The kunoichi never took her eyes off of the figure and continued

to watch it...

When the figure was close enough, Sakura could see that his hands were buried inside his pockets. Sasuke saw

what his female teamate was looking at and also watched.

Kakashi smirked under his mask and waited until the figure was on the bridge before speaking...

"This is your new teammate... Takumi Sasaki..."

The ninja had black long shorts that reached just under his knees and a red short sleeved shirt on. Takumi had raven

black hair, his side swept bangs fell over the leaf village head band placed around his forehead.

He had deep brown eyes and a dazzling smile. Sakura almost blushed when he smiled at her, showing off his pearl

white teeth...

Takumi walked towards the pink haired female and stuck out his hand. Sakura shook his hand and gave him one of

her own smiles.

"I'm Takumi Sasaki.. whats your name?'' He asked.

"I... I'm Sakura Haruno..." The kunoichi stuttered.

Sakura felt like kicking herself in the ass for stuttering like Hinata did everytime she talked to anyone. Once Takumi

released her hand he walked over to Naruto...

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

Takumi nodded and walked over to Sasuke. The Uchiha stuck his hands into his pockets and sighed...

"Sasuke Uchiha..."

Takumi nodded his head and leaned against the bridge railing. Kakashi finally shut his book and put it inside his

pocket...

"Okay everyone... You will be warming up before you go on the A-rank mission!"

Naruto was the first to run into the training grounds and waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Sakura felt like running

and picked up speed...

She made it and stood beside Naruto... slowly everyone caught up and they waited for Kakashi's orders.

"You are to put chakra into your feet and run up this tree..."

He told Sakura to go first and she concentraited all her energy. Once she felt completly ready she ran and made her

way up the tree.

Kakashi knew that Sakura was good with controlling her chakra and she proved him right... Sakura made it all way to

the top and jumped back down.

Kakashi congratulated the kunoichi and told Naruto to go. The ninja readied himself and began to run up the tree. He

stoped about halfway up the tree.

Naruto made it back to the ground and next to go was Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked and ran up the tree he passed the

point where Naruto stopped and almost made it to Sakura's.

Sasuke was only a foot and a half from the female's point before he jumped back down. Takumi nodded at Kakashi

and made his way up the tree...

Amazingly he made it the top too! Sakura was smiling while Naruto was complaining and Sasuke merley hn'ed...

Kakashi patted him on the back before telling them their mission.

"You 4 will travel to the Sound village and track down an S-class ninja..."

"His name is Kazuki Hayashi..."

Naruto grinned and Kakashi gave all the students weapons. He gave them all 7 kunais and 5 shurikens, Kakashi took

out his book before signaling them to go.

Sasuke began to walk in the direction of the Sound country and the rest followed. Sakura knew that it would take them

atleast 2 days to get to Sound.

_'This is going to be a long 2 days...'_

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when Takumi tapped on her shoulder. The kunoichi swung around and saw

the new ninja smiling at her.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all..." Sakura replied.

Takumi was silent for most of the journey and Sakura stared at Sasuke's backside until he stopped. They have been

walking for more than 5 hours and everyone was getting restless...

Sasuke pointed at a spot near a large dark forest and made his way over. Naruto followed behind, along with Sakura

and Takumi.

The sun was already beginning to set and the sky was turning different shades of colours. The Uchiha used his 'fire

style fire ball jutsu' and s pile of wood was engulfed with flames...

Everyone at ramen and rice balls for dinner and then set up camp for the night. They all set up their tents beside

eachother, Naruto, Takumi, Sakura and Sasuke.

All 4 of them sat around the fire Sasuke had made and tried to stay warm. Sakura yawned and stood up from her

spot on the ground.

The pink haired kunoichi headed towards her red tent and unzipped the flap. Once inside she closed the flap and

got into her sleeping bag.

Takumi decided to head to call it a night and also made his way to his green tent. Takumi ran into his temt and into

his sleeping bag.

Once he was comfortable the ninja fell asleep, now only Sasuke and Naruto were left awake. The spiky haired ninja

knew that Sasuke would never sleep this early...

Naruto stretched before heading into his blue tent. Sasuke smirked at how easily Naruto gave up and he decided

to watch over them until he felt tired.

2 hours passed by and to Sasuke it felt like 15 minutes. He poured some water onto the almost dead fire and went

into his black tent.

Sasuke ley awake in his sleeping bag and waited impatiently for sleep to overcome his eyes... Soon enough his onyx

eyes began to close and he fell into a light sleep...


	2. Slipping Away

Only You 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 2: Slipping Away

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura stirred in her sleeping bag and woke up when she heard a noise. The kunoichi rubbed her tired emerald eyes and looked around her large tent...

She didn't even bother to get dressed and walked outside. The air was crisp and cool, she shivered and hugged her self while rubbing her arms.

Sakura decided to go and wake up Takumi so he could help her check out the noise. Her hand reached for the zipper of his tent and before she was able to pull open the flap, someone grabbed her wrist.

Sakura turned around at met onyx eyes staring at her. The kunoichi let out a deep sigh and opened her mouth to speak...

"Sasuke-kun you startled me..."

"Hn..." Was his reply.

He let go of her wrist and Sakura headed towards the forest. She stopped about a foot before trees would begin to engulf her... The kunoichi turned around and placed her hand on her hip.

"Did you hear something a while ago?"

Sasuke nodded and walked beside his teamate. Sakura began to step into the forest and looked around to see if anyone was spying on them. There were too many trees in the way to see anything...

Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked around the think forest. All he saw were trees, trees, trees, ninjas, tre... WAIT! The young Uchiha looked once again and saw ninjas!

He could tell that they weren't very strong and from the looks of it there were... 8! Sasuke new that his female teamate could sense their chakra. He decided to go back and gather Naruto and Takumi.

Sasuke signaled for Sakura to stay low and watch the ninjas carefully... The kunoichi agreed and Sasuke quietly made his way towards camp. He reached Naruto's tent first and quickly unzipped the flap.

Naruto shivered from the cold air against his skin and opened his eyes. He rolled his eyes when he saw Sasuke staring at him. Naruto got on his knees and yawned before speaking...

"What do you want Sasuke-Teme?"

Sasuke smirked and then parted his lips and began to talk...

"There are ninjas not far from here..."

Naruto quickly ran out of the tent and woke up Takumi . He shook the new teamate until he opened his eyes, that felt like forever! Naruto explained everything to him and he gathered some kunai...

They both met Sasuke outside and suddenly in the quiet of the night... A girl's scream...? 'Sakura!' They all thought. Sasuke ran ahead of the other two and saw one of the ninja tilting her chin up so there faces were inches from eachother...

Sasuke threw a kunai and it grazed the ninjas back, causing him to winc in pain and Sakura falling to the ground. The Uchiha saw that her face was stained with wet tears and her hair looked messy...

"Sa... Sasuke..." Quietly stuttered Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi shakily stood up and slowly walked towards her 3 teamates. Naruto took hold of her wrist and pulled her behind him and Takumi, for protection.

Sakura sniffled and looked over to where Sasuke was studying his opponent. The ninja smirked at the raven haired boy and took out a shuriken.

"Come on... all I wanted to do was play with the pretty cherry blossom..."

Sasuke gave the ninja a disgusted expression before he also took out a shuriken. Naruto clenched his fists and Takumi looked back at his female teamate.

Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and she was shaking slightly. It looked as if she would collapse in a matter of seconds...

Sasuke threw the weapon at the ninja, only to be dodged and one thrown at himself. Sasuke recoiled the shuriken with one of his own and threw the one in his hand.

It hit its target and the ninja fell to the ground. He had beads of sweat lingering on his forehead as he pulled out the shuriken sticking out of his shoulder.

The enemy tossed the weapon aside and covered his wound with his hand, trying to stop the blood from seaping out of his newly deep wound...

The sound nin looked to where his comrades were currently standing and nodded at them. They all disappeared out of sight, only to reapper infront of Naruto and Takumi.

They both readied themselves and prepared for one hell of a battle. Sakura backed up trying to fight back more tears from falling down her cheeks...

The kunoichi lost her footing and crashed to the ground. Sakura backed away and stopped when a tree blocked her from moving any further.

Naruto faught 4 ninjas while Takumi took care of 3. They weren't doing so good either, Naruto had been punched a bit and had small wounds caused by the kunai.

Takumi looked the same way but continued to fight the Sound ninjas off. Naruto managed to punch one of the bigger ninjas in the face.

Causing him to fly backwards and ley on the ground. Sakura's lips formed into a small smile, she knew that they were slowly winning the battle...

Out of know where Sakura felt pressure being applied around her waist. The kunoichi looked over to where Naruto and Takumi were fighting and noticed that the ninja on the ground was... gone!

'Hes going to kill me!'

Sakura began to squirm and try to get out of the ninja's grip. All he did was tighten his grip around her waist and began to run with her deeper into the forest.

Sakura's tears now came flowing out of her eyes and stained her smooth cheeks. The kunoichi never gave up on trying to break free though...

Her ears picked up the sound of loud running water and she instantly knew that they were approaching a waterfall. The cherry blossom struggled even more than before...

Many ideas ran through Sakura's mind of what the Sound ninja would do to her. This led her to cry even harder, making her eyes and cheeks red...

The sound of the roaring waterfall became louder and louder with each passing minute... The closer they got the more scared Sakura was...

The ninja could feel the kunoichi tense up and this made him smirk like there was no tomorrow. When the waterfall was the only thing that Sakura could hear, she new that they had arrived.

Sakura could feel the ninja slow down until he was walking. The pink haired kunoichi squirmed again but the ninja never let her go...

The Sound nin made his way towards the top of the waterfall, where a rushing river was situated. He knew what he must do to the kunoichi...

He was now standing by the rivers bank and gripped onto Sakura's pink hair. The sound nin let a cold smirk play across his face before he slowly lowered the kunoichi's head closer to the cold water...

Sakura let out a low chocked scream as her face was engulfed by the cold water. She tried to bring her face back out of the water but the ninja over powered her.

Sakura could feel her face going deeper into the water until her head was fully underwater... The Sound nin could see bubbles making there way to the surface of the clear water.

He grinned as there were fewer and fewer bubbles submerging every second. The sound nin knew that it wouldn't be long from now...

Sakura could feel her life slipping away and heard the muffled sound of the enemy laughing. The Sound ninja slowlysaw 5 last bubbles escape from Sakura as they made there way to the surface...

The kunoichi stopped struggling and felt her body go limp, her lungs burning for the desire of air. Sakura heard the Sound nin give a last chuckle before she saw black...

The ninja let go of her head and saw as the rivers current carried Sakura off. He smirked and watched as the pink haired kunoichi was brought closer towards the edge of the waterfall... 


	3. Distressed Discovery

Only You

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 3: Distressed Discovery

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

recap

The ninja let go of her head and saw as the rivers current carried Sakura off. He smirked and watched as the pink haired kunoichi was brought closer towards the edge of the waterfall...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The young Uchiha finished off the Sound ninja and found that Naruto and Takumi had done the same. He smirked at the two before walking over to them.

"Hey Sasuke Teme I killed 4 ninjas!" Cheered the Kyuubi holder.

"Whatever loser..." Sasuke retorted.

Takumi put on an annoyed expression, but it soon disappeared and his eyes widened. Sasuke stared at the transfer ninja and gave him a questioning look.

Naruto stopped cheering and glanced over at Sasuke and then at Takumi. He scratched his head and gave them a sheepish grin.

"Whats wrong?"

Takumi looked at Naruto and then pointed at the pile of ninjas that the blonde haired ninja had defeated. Naruto gave him a confused look before saying...

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Spit whatever you have to say out!"

Takumi gulped and then slowly closed his brown eyes. He opened his mouth and began to speak...

"You said that you got 4 ninjas..."

Naruto nodded his head and said. "Yes."

"Then why are there only 3?" Asked the transfer.

The Kyuubi holder nearly pulled out his hair for not noticing before. Sasuke sighed and took out a kunai just in case the ninja was still here.

Then something hit the young Uchiha that nearly made him shout at his two teamates... 'Sakura!'

"Where is Sakura!" Demanded the raven haired boy.

Takumi and Naruto looked around and began to call out her name... no response... The young Uchiha stared at the two in disbelief that they had lost Sakura.

"Shes gone!" Shouted Naruto.

"Dammit!" Sasuke cursed, gripping tighter onto the kunai.

'That Sound ninja must have her...'

Before anyone could say a thing Sasuke had taken off where he could feel the Sound nin's chakra. Naruto and Takumi followed behind the raven haired boy.

Sasuke knew that they were getting closer to the ninja and the closer he got the more pissed he became. The sound of rushing water filled Sasuke's ears and he stopped dead in his tracks.

There slowly walking away from a river, Sasuke could make out a Sound ninja. He threw the kunai in the direction of the ninja and hit!

The Sound nin never saw it coming. It happened all so fast for him to dodge the soaring weapon... The kunai struck him directly in the chest.

This made him caugh up blood before falling to the ground, panting for as much oxygen as possible. He wouldn't make it... The Sound ninja knew it but decided to tell Sasuke the bad news.

The young Uchiha ran up the the enemy and held him up by the collar of his shirt. He shook the Sound nin until he was satisfied and began to speak...

"Where is Sakura!"

The ninja smirked and parted his lips to talk but instead he chocked on his blood. Sasuke threw him to the ground and like answering his own question...

The young Uchiha caught sight of pink in the corner of his onyx eyes and turned in the direction. He saw the river's vicious waves crashing onto large rocks and looked to where the edge of the waterfall was.

As if in slow motion Sasuke witnessed the pink haired kunoichi's body inch towards the edge and then fall... Vanishing infront of Sasuke's eyes.

The raven haired ninja ran towards the waterfall and looked down. All he saw was Sakura sink to the bottom of the lake, the power of the falls forcing her body under...

Sasuke had to fight back all the tears that were forming in his eyes. He quickly shut his onyx eyes began to shiver from the cold air that came rushing by.

The Uchiha punched the ground creating a small hole. He limply began to walk back and tell Naruto and Takumi, to his surprise they were standing behind him... staring.

"Any luck yet?" Naruto asked.

Again... Sasuke Uchiha had to fight back the tears from the loss of his female teamate. He clenched his fists and decided to just tell the two...

"Sakura... she fell down the waterfall..."

Naruto looked like he too would burst out crying and Takumi gave him a solomn look. Sasuke unclenched his fists and began to run down towards the lake.

It took Naruto awhile to process what Sasuke had just told him. The Kyuubi holder looked at Takumi and they followed once again behind the Uchiha.

While running Sasuke let a few of his tears slip from his eyes. Rolling down his cheeks as he ran to his destination.  
The Uchiha ran as fast as his legs would let him go...

When the large lake came into view Sasuke took no hesitation in diving into the cold water. He swam towards the waterfalls end and dove under...

Sasuke looked around searching for his female friend. Lucky for him Sakura had bright pink hair that would stand out in the deep blue water.

He frantically searched the water and spotted something pink near the bottom of the lake. Sasuke swam deeper and deeper until he was an arms length away...

Sasuke took hold of Sakura's arm and descended to the surface. He felt his lungs burning for oxygen and swam faster until he reached the top and gasped for air.

The Uchiha had Sakura's head above the water as he began to swim to shore. He carried Sakura out and placed her body softly onto the ground.

Sasuke looked at her lifeless form and checked for a pulse. He placed two fingers on the inside of Sakura's wrist and waited to feel a pulse...

There was nothing... Sasuke placed her arm back down and looked at her face. It was fairly pale and her wet clothes clung to her body.

Naruto and Takumi appeared and ran to Sakura. The blonde haired ninja looked at Sasuke who was now looking down as for Takumi who had his face looking towards the ground...

The transfer looked at Sakura and lowered himself next to her. He slowly brought his lips down on hers and put his oxygen into her airway.

Takumi removed his lips and placed his hands in the middle of her chest. He pushed down 7 times before repeating the process earlier...

Takumi checked for a pulse and concentraited. He could feel one! Even if it was faint it was still there. Takumi began to blow into her mouth once again...

When he stopped and pushed down on her chest one last time. He could see water running down from her slightly open mouth.

Sasuke looked at the transfer ninja and then at Sakura. His hope lit up as he watched Takumi give Sakura cpr. Sasuke began to fall deep in thought...

'Damn I want to be the one to feel her lips against my own...'

'Wait! did I just...'

Sasuke was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Takumi began to speak in a deep voice. The Uchiha looked at the Mist ninja who was now pushing harder on Sakura's chest.

"Come on Sakura!"

"You have to make it!"

Sasuke saw the female teamate begin to spit out tons of water all over the ground and herself. When she stopped Sakura could only see black and and hear familiar voices...

'Naruto... Takumi... Sasuke...' 


	4. Angel

Only You

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 4:Angel

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

recap

Sasuke saw the female teamate begin to spit out tons of water all over the ground and herself. When she stopped Sakura could only see black and and hear familiar voices...

'Naruto... Takumi... Sasuke...'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Takumi let out a sigh of relief and placed his ear where Sakura's heart was. He listened and heard it thump in the kunoichi's chest, as it rised and lowered.

Sasuke noticed that her face was still pale as ever and she was shaking. Naruto was the first to speak and he decided to make it as loud as possible...

"Why isn't Sakura-Chan waking up!"

Actually Sasuke had to admit it he also didn't know why she hadn't woken up yet. He looked at Takumi for an answer and sooner than he thought he got one.

"She has swallowed too much water..."

Naruto was caught off guard and he immidiatley began yelling at Takumi, raising his voice every couple of seconds. The transfer gave him an irritated when Naruto began to yell again.

"Try again Takumi!"

"Naruto I cannot do anything for her now..." Began the transfer ninja.

"Its up to her to recover on her own..."

Sasuke watched the female ninja's breathing closely, making sure her chest rised and lowered. He longed to see her beautiful emerald eyes and especially her warm smile.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by Naruto again. He was seriously itching to just throw a kunai at him and shut him up once and for all!

"What if she doesn't make it!"

Takumi rubbed his temples and answered his teamates loud question...

"That is a possibility..."

Naruto's mouth hung open and his eyes were as big as saucers. Sasuke continued to watch the kunoichi and blocked out anything Naruto and Takumi were talking about.

All he focused on was Sakura and hoping that he would be able to see her awake and well soon. He didn't notice that the large sun was already beginning to rise...

When the light shone on Sakura she looked like a goddess. The light hit her in the right angels and made her skin light up. Sasuke glimpsed at her face and thought...

'Sakura-Tenshi...'

The young Uchiha picked her up and began to walk back to camp. Soon after Naruto and Takumi noticed that Sasuke was leaving with Sakura in his arms and followed...

When Sasuke made it back to camp he placed Sakura inside her tent and in her sleeping bag. Though he could clearly see she was breathing,  
the rest of her body never moved an inch...

Sasuke pushed his worrying thoughts aside and decided to leave Sakura to rest. Takumi gave the Uchiha a concerned look and then glanced at Sakura's red tent.

"She is resting now..." Sasuke told the transfer ninja.

He nodded and thought it would be best to stay here and wait until Sakura recovered and eventually wake up. Takumi knew that the pink haired kunoichi wouldn't wake today and maybe not tomorrow either...

Takumi never said anything to Sasuke or Naruto. He knew that it would worry them... especially Naruto who still wouldn't shut up about how Sakura was and asking him over a million questions!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura could only see darkness and the feeling of pain surging through her lungs. She felt ice cold water surround her body and hold her under, unable to move...

The cherry blossom felt as if she were paralyzed and stuck at the bottom of a lake. Even though she didn't have the sense of sight, she did have the sense of sound and touch...

Thats all she needed to tell that she was under water. A burning sensation crept into her lungs again and she felt vulnerable to everything... Sakura could feel the cold embracing her body tightly.

This made Sakura shudder and she tried to call out for help. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, to Sakura this feeling was the she had ever felt in her entire life...

Worse than the time Sasuke told her that he didn't love her. That day her heart was shattered into tiny pieces, but this... this new feeling was so much more painful compared to the other feeling of being heartbroken...

She tried to call someones name out but nothing exept air escaped from her lips... Sakura felt the against her again and this time it was unbarable.

She wanted to scream and cry but couldn't... She wanted someone to save her but knew that no one would come... Saura for the first time felt alone in the world...

When Sakura lost all hope something warm spread through her body. Making the coldness disipate and leaving her with a pure feeling.

Sakura felt something strong and warm envelope her and brought her out of the ice cold water. Soon enough she felt her lungs ache no longer and her body was rid of the coldness...

Sakura was a little surprised to hear a familiar husky voice speak to her and said... "Sakura-Tenshi..."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto had already passed out, he was still weary from the battle that took place not too long ago. Takumi was quick to follow and he too feel asleep, leaving Sasuke alone...

The Uchiha decided to go into Sakura's tent a make sure she was okay. He made his way over to her tent and crawled inside next to Sakura. He saw that she was still breathing steadily and that made him feel better.

Sasuke studied her face and saw that her mouth was slightly open as if trying to speak. What really caught him off guard was what he had just heard...

"Sakura-Tenshi..."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Sakura. That was definately her voice but what Sasuke didn't understand was how she new what he had called her in his thoughts...

Sasuke saw a small smile form on the kunoichi's lips and by doing this... it made his the Uchiha wonder if she was trying to wake up?  
He stared at Sakura and hoped that smile was a sign of her waking up... 


	5. Recover

Only You

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 5:Recover

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

recap

Sasuke saw a small smile form on the kunoichi's lips and by doing this... it made the Uchiha wonder if she was trying to wake up? He stared at Sakura and hoped that smile was a sign of her waking up...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura could feel him... she could feel Sasuke's chakra close by... Sakura wanted to open her eyes but they felt heavy, she just wanted to see everyone again...

Sasuke could see the kunoichi's eyes flutter slightly and then stopped. For some reason Sasuke had the sudden urge to caress her smooth, pale cheek and run his fingers through her soft pink tresses...

Sasuke held back his urge and continued to watch the cherry blossom. The Uchiha caught sight of one of Sakura's fingers twitch slightly and then another.

Sakura was tired of see darkness and she tried to open her eyes. It took some effort to open her eyes which felt like they weighed a ton!

Sasuke stared into emerald eyes and then she blinked. Sakura looked at the young Uchiha before her and blinked some more.  
Sasuke never looked away from the cherry blossom and continued to watched her...

The kunoichi slowly made her way to sit up, only to feel pain surge through her entire body. Sakura limply fell back down and clutched her burning chest...

Sasuke gave her a concerned look and he parted his lips to speak...

"Are you hurt?"

Sakura gave the Uchiha a confused expression before replying...

"Yes... but why?"

Sasuke was caught off guard at Sakura's response. Did she not remember what happened a few hours ago? Sasuke decided to tell Sakura now or never...

"You were drowned and fell off a waterfall..."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in shock as she rubbed the top of her head. The kunoichi searched her memories and finally recalled what took placed not too long ago...

Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder. Sakura winced in pain and closed her emerald eyes. Sasuke withdrew his hand and gave the cherry blossom a worried look...

Sakura felt like crap right now... everything hurt from the shoulders down, not to mention the pain growing in her sore lungs. Sakura sighed deeply only to feel a jabbing pain spread throughout her lungs.

Sasuke eyed the kunoichi as he tried talking to her...

"Sakura... are you alright?"

The cherry blossom felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She tried to blink them away but they fell nonetheless... The warm tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

Sakura was surprised when she felt something wipe the tears away. It was Sasuke, he had wiped away her tears with his thumb. Sakura blinked and gave him a small smile...

"I think I'll be just fine..."

Sasuke then did something unexpected! The young Uchiha smiled back at her... An actual smile something that Sakura had dreamed about and now she was seeing it with her own two eyes...

A loud voice broke through the lingering silence...

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Before Sakura had any time to register what she had just heard, Naruto came bursting into her tent. Takumi followed behind and unlike Naruto he didn't make such a noisy entrance.

Naruto pushed Sasuke aside and took his place. Sakura gave him a half hearted smile and looked at the mist ninja. He nodded at her and Sasuke was lying on the floor clenching his fists...

"Watch it dobe!" The Uchiha yelled.

"Shuddap Sasuke-teme!" Naruto retorted.

Sakura gave a little giggle of amusement but quickly stopped when a pain shot through her entire chest. Naruto gave her a concerned look and parted his lips to speak...

"Sakura-Chan whats wrong?"

The pink haired girl gave him a weak smile and tilted her head to the side. She wasn't tired but her body was telling her likewise... Sasuke instantly got the message that Sakura wanted some rest.

He stared at the blonde ninja and Naruto seemed to get what he was trying to say. Naruto nodded his head and slowly made his way out of the tent with Takumi and Sasuke following behind.

Sakura opened bright emerald eyes and ley inside her sleeping bag. The kunoichi ran her fingers through her damp pink hair and began untangeling it.

Once all the tangles were gone and her hair felt nice and smooth, she let out a small sigh and inspected her arms. There were cuts and scratches everywhere including a gash in the corner of her forehead.

It wasn't big but it was bleeding, making a small trickle of crimson blood trailing down and just missing her left eye. Making its way down her cheek and to the side of her chin.  
Sakura touched the gash on her forehead and quickly moved her hand away. She was looking at the small amount of blood that stained her index finger.

The kunoichi rolled her eyes and stared at the tent ceiling. Someone must have unzipped that sun roof flap, letting in the early morning sun and the scent of dew and flowers.  
Sakura loved the mornings especially the ones in Konoha. There were times when she would sit under a cherry blossom tree and look out into the horizen...

Naruto was giving Sasuke an uneasy stare and the Uchiha quickly became irritated. He glared at Naruto, peircing onyx looking into calm cerulean ones.

"What dobe!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then opened his mouth to speak...

"Is Sakura-Chan going to be okay?"

"Why are you asking me dobe?" Sasuke replied.

"I'm not a doctor..."

Naruto huffed and turned his attention over to Takumi. The mist ninja quickly got what Naruto was going to ask him and saved him the effort.

"Like I said before... It all depends..."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his cerlulean eyes. The air was pretty cool and all Sakura had was a sleeping back to keep herself warm...

Sasuke walked away from his two teamates and into his black tent. The young Uchiha found a spare blanket that he brought and made his way over to Sakura's tent.

Sakura could hear her tent zipper being pulled open and her eyes shot in that direction. The kunoichi became lessn tense when she saw Sasuke slowly making his way inside and closing the flap.  
He unrolled the blanket and placed on Sakura, also sitting down beside her. A blush soon invaded Sakura's cheeks and they instantly turned rosey red...

"Thankyou Sasuke-Kun..."

The Uchiha nodded and soon found himself drawn to Sakura's face. He felt like his eyes were being magnetically pulled to Sakura. Sasuke quickly got rid of those thoughts and focused on the gash that he noticed on her forehead. The raven haired boy looked into Sakura's first aid kit and pulled out a white bandage.

Sasuke found a small cloth and used it to clean up the trail of blood and the cut. Once finished he placed the bandage on the gash and wrapped it slowly around her forehead to keep it in place.  
Sakura found herself blushing when her childhood crush would accidently touch her face with his hand, while he was wrapping the bandage around her forehead.

Sasuke smirked at the affect his touch had on the beautiful cherry blossom. He instantly realized what he had just said and decided to ignore it and care for Sakura.  
When Sasuke had finished bandaging Sakura's gash he sat in his regular spot and watched her intentley. Sakura felt a little better after feeling Sasuke's touch and secretly wishing to feel it again...

The kunoichi could feel herself drifting in and out of sleep. Her body was now pleading her to rest and recover from the encounter with the Sound ninja. Sasuke could see that Sakura's eyes were slowly opening and closing. He sighed before pulling the blanket closer to Sakura's neck and silently telling her to sleep.

"But Sasuke-Kun I'm not..."

"Enough Sakura..." Started the Uchiha.

"You may not be tired but your body must be..."

Sakura knew that she wasn't going to win in this conversation, so she gave in and closed her emerald eyes. Sasuke watched her breathing and waited until she was fully asleep. When the young Uchiha was satisfied he quietly rose from his position and made his way out of the tent. Sasuke sat next to Takumi and Naruto was still asking him a thousand questions about Sakura... and if she would recover. 


	6. Come Back To Us

Only You

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 6: Come Back To Us

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

recap

When the young Uchiha was satisfied he quietly rose from his position and made his way out of the tent. Sasuke sat next to Takumi and Naruto was still asking him a thousand questions about Sakura... and if she would recover.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Kyuubi holder was pacing back and forth his hands were behind his back. Naruto has been doing this for the past 2 1/2 hours and it was starting to get on Sasuke and Takumi's nerves.

They had told him to sit down plenty of times, which only lasted about 3 minutes before he was up again and pacing.  
His eyes were focused on Sakura's tent never looking away for anything.

Sasuke eyed the blonde haired ninja and let out a big sigh. He clenched his fists and stood up walking towards Naruto.  
Takumi sat back and watched what was going to happen next.  
The Uchiha punched Naruto over the head and said...

"Stay still dobe!"

Naruto rubbed his sore head and stuck his tongue out before sitting down. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes and seated himself on a nearby log.

Naruto continued to rub his head and Sasuke stared at the forest floor. The two ninja didn't notice Takumi who was already heading towards Sakura's tent. The mist ninja opened the tents flap and quietly walked inside, sitting beside Sakura and watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed...

Two emerald eyes stared up at the Mist ninja, he gave Sakura a faint smile. The kunoichi tried to sit up but the pain in her lungs quickly made her stop and give Takumi a pleading look...

"Sakura you should rest..."

The pinked haired ninja sighed and winced in pain. Takumi gave her a worried expression and looked at the sleeping bag where there was blood seaping through...

Takumi took the covers of off Sakura and looked at the blood that had already stained her nightgown. He slowly pulled up the nightgown and his eyes met a large wound on her upper stomach.Takumi was already inside the first aid kit and taking out some thick pearl white bandages. The ninja carefully wrapped the bandage around Sakura's stomach and pulled down her nightgown when he finished...

Crimson blood was slowly making its way to the surface of the bandages. Takumi took out some more white thick bandages and began to wrap up the wound once again.  
Sakura opened her mouth to speak but was at a loss of words, so she quickly closed her mouth. When Sakura looked at Takumi she saw Sasuke...

The kunoichi thought that the two ninja had their similarities. Nonetheless they were both extremely handsom and they had the same cold demeanor and emotionless expression.  
Sakura could feel her eye lids beginning to close and now her eyes were half open. Only a line of emerald could be visibly seen until they had disappeared.

Takumi made his way outside where her saw the Uchiha eyeing him. He felt a little nervous but made sure not to show it. Instead he shrugged it off and sat down, Sasuke was still watching him though.  
Takumi knew why he was looking at him like that and decided to get it out with...

"I was just checking up on her..."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from the mist ninja.Takumi smirked and kept it hidden from view. The Uchiha wanted Sakura to get better and everything would go back the way it was.  
He had to admit that he was scared, for the first time in his life he was actually scared...? Sasuke knew that Sakura had already lost alot of blood, but the question is... was going to pull through?

'I can't think like that!'

'Of course shes going to make it!'

Sasuke could sense the kunoichi's chakra... It was too low! Sakura was one of the strongest kunoichi that he knew,  
there was no way that she could die!  
At that moment Sasuke could feel the remaining amount of chara that she has begin to decrease. He could feel her life slowly and painfully slip away with every waiting minute...

The Uchiha couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and ran into Sakura's tent. He watched her intently and saw that her breathing had slowed down and she had to almost gasp for air.  
Sakura's heart beat wasn't at the regular speed, instead Sasuke heard a faint beat every 7 seconds. He touched her hand and it was deathly cold.

Her face was now pale and her cheeks lost their usual pink rosey blush. Her lips held no colour and now were a light tint of white and blue. It felt like Sasuke's heart had totally stopped when he saw the condition that his teamate was in.  
Sasuke tried to place as much chakra into Sakura as possible, but her body wouldn't accept it. Her frail body had rejected it and was now trying to shut down.

Sasuke became frantic and tried once more... No luck her body still wouldn't take it. The Uchiha knew that eventually Sakura's heart would eventually stop and she would die.  
The raven haired ninja felt tears creep up from the corner of his eyes and didn't both to stop them. He let them fall free and land upon Sakura's cheeks...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Takumi could tell what Sasuke was trying to do. He knew that it would not do anything and still thought that it would be better if Sakura was with her love when she died.  
Even though he had just met the cheerful kunoichi he felt as if he knew her his whole life. She seemed to good a person to die on a mission at the age of 15.

Takumi detested the Sound nin for doing this to Sakura and putting Sasuke through hell. He knew that the Uchiha was surely going to avenge Sakura's death. He himself was going to help and Naruto along with them. The Kyuubi holder would be heartbroken at the sight of his teamate leying lifeless in her tent.  
It would pain him in every way and Sasuke as well.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura could feel a warm sensation fill her entire body and then leave. It would return as soon as it left and then it would disappear... Her body was now numb and she could hear someone call out to her.  
It sounded like Sasuke... like he was right there beside her. Sakura saw complete darkness surrounding her figure and still the lingering voice of the Uchiha.

"Sakura wake up dammit!"

"Don't leave... please!"

Those words cut deeply into Sakura and she knew exactly what was happening. She was slowly withering away and soon her heart and orgins would fail and she would die.  
A light emited from the darkness and there standing in the middle of it was... Sasuke!

He was holding out his hand, his lips turning into a smile and slowly taking a step towards her. Sakura numbly and shakily took a step in the direction of Sasuke and outsretched her arm.

"Take my hand Sakura..."

Sasuke and Sakura's finger tips were now touching and they stayed in that position for a while. Finally the kunocihi grasped Sasuke's hand with her own, warmth now surrounding her and the numbness leaving. Pink bright light was making its way towards Sakura until it engulfed her body. The pink haired ninja could feel her strength returning as Sasuke held onto her hand...

Now white light surrounded both her and Sasuke which made the kunoichi squint and then close her eyes. Sakura felt the warmth so close and radiating onto her small form. Sasuke was pushing his chakra into the kunoichi's chest and waiting for what would happen next.

He saw Sakura tighten her eyes shut further and the warmth of her body returning. Sasuke could sense the pink haired ninja's chakra come back and fill her.  
Pink light now surrounding her and the colour coming back to her face, her hands were no longer cold but now they were nice and warm...

Sasuke's heart almost skipped a beat when he heard Sakura faintly mumble his name. He stroked the kunoichi's soft pink hair and checked her over to make sure that she was alright.  
When he could feel her heart beat back to it's normal pace and her chakra at the right amount, the Uchiha knew that he had done all that he could...

Sasuke stayed with the recovering kunoichi and made sure that she was breathing properly. Everything seemed to be fine, Sasuke began to calm down and watch over Sakura.  
He monitored the kunoichi's intakes of breath and the falling and rising of her chest as she ley unconsious. Sasuke glanced at the kunoichi's calm, sleeping face as he smiled down at her... 


End file.
